In NPL 1, the present inventors designed a hypervalent iodine compound precursor, which contained 2,6-dihydroxyiodobenzene as a base skeleton and which was able to be designed flexibly by using lactic acid as a chiral source, from a commercially available product in 3 to 4 steps. A hypervalent iodine compound was prepared in a reaction system (in situ) by using a catalyst quantity of the resulting hypervalent iodine compound precursor in the presence of a stoichiometric quantity of m-CPBA, and a catalytic enantioselective dearomatization type oxidation reaction of a 1-naphthol derivative was induced. As a result, a spirolactone compound was obtained at high chemical yield and enantiomeric excess.